


Day 7: Flowers/Stars

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally finished Klance week. The basic summary is that the team goes on a mission to collect flowers. But these aren't ordinary flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Flowers/Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have to do Sheith Twitter week, then Hance Week is coming soon.

Lance has a problem. A huge problem. Keith. The sound of his rivals name was enough to make him swoon. He had a crush on Keith. A huge crush. Sure he acted like he hated the guy but he didn't. He couldn't if he tried. Lance was planning on wooing Keith. But that would have to wait until after the mission.

Currently the team was on another planet looking for? What were they looking for again? Lance didn't pay attention. “Hey guys. I know what Allura sent us here for but, could someone remind?” Lance said.

“You forgot didn't you?” Pidge inquired.

Lance turned red. “N...no. I just want to make sure is all.”

“Lance, pay more attention. Allura sent us here to look for some flowers.” Shiro said calmly.

“Flowers?” Lance tilted his head.

“Yes. Seriously Lance pay more attention. The flowers can be made for fuel, food and other things.” Keith said.

“Well I'm sorry mullet. It's not my fault I didn't know why we needed flowers.” Lance said sarcastically.

Keith glared at him, opening his mouth to make a retort.

“Allura said that this planet is like the Balmera. We have to ask for its permission to get the flowers.” Hunk interrupted, eyeing his two team mates.

They had finally found the field of flowers. Each of them had a basket to put the flowers in. It took a while for the planet to accept their request for each flower. They were picking a few more flowers before returning to the ship.

Lance and Keith were reached for the same flower. “Hey! Find another flower mullet!” Lance shouted.

“You find another flower.” Keith retorted.

They were about to throw more insults at each other. When they felt a slight shock and both of their minds went black.

“Huh?” Lance asked. He was someplace dark. He began feeling something. Love? ‘That's weird.’ Lance thought. He felt another emotion. Hate? He felt Keith’s presence. Were these Keith’s emotions?

A picture suddenly appeared. It was Lance? Why was there a picture of him? Then Keith appeared beside the Lance in the picture. Then it started moving.

“Lance, stop.” The Keith in the picture giggled. Lance had never heard Keith laugh before and it was amazing.

“Why should I? You’re just too cute.” The Lance in the picture teased.

“Oh stop it. You're an idiot.”

“I'm your idiot.”

The real Lance stared in disbelief. He didn't remember saying that to Keith and that scene never happened in his dreams. If he could feel Keith’s presence, didn't that mean this was Keith’s dream? Lance smiled happily. Was this one of the powers of the flower? Lance didn't care anymore, now he knew how Keith felt about him. Lance kept watching image after image. Until his vision went black again and found himself in the flower field once again. He was still holding the flower in his hand.

“Lance?” Lance looked up at Keith, who’s face was red.

“Come on you two! We’re leaving!” Pidge called out.

The two looked away from each other to see the others ahead of them. They shared an awkward glance and caught with the others.

After giving the flowers to Allura, she thanked them and dismissed them. Keith asked Lance if they could talk and Lance said yes. They walked together to Keith’s room. The others let as well.

“Aren't those the flowers that show how you feel about a person?” Coran asked.

Allura smirked. “Yes. Yes they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allura is very sneaky.


End file.
